


The sun will not rise again

by CrystalNavy



Series: Blown out [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Akainu did his best to make sure the execution happens.....and the one he used to do so was me.





	The sun will not rise again

It was in that moment that realization struck. Akainu was a manipulative bastard, and I was the one he manipulated into making sure the execution happens for him.

Time stood still as I stood frozen in place. He used both my love for my sworn family and my hatred for my biological family to further his own agenda. And I hated myself for falling for it. Now, there was no coming back.

He threatened what I held most dear to get me exactly where he wanted me: powerless under his own power. He kept me firmly in his hand and he wasn't letting go. How could I be so foolish? The truth was right in front of me and I let my own pride get the better of.

Portgas D. Ace was dead and I helped Akainu to achieve it because of my own foolish pride. They tried to tell me not to do it, but I didn't listen. I never listened to anyone but myself, and now I paid the price for it.

I have failed.

Everything was in vain.

Whitebeard and everyone else......everything they did was in vain.

Because I had helped Akainu achieve his objective.

Because I had helped Akainu......

I helped Akainu in ending my own life.


End file.
